


Ben's About to be Filling Both Leslie Voids

by Nutriyum_Addict



Series: Written for the Parksandrec Kinkmeme [6]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Anal Play, Double Penetration, F/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epic tale of double penetration with a toy. Plus, there's Ben freaking out a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a [prompt on parksandreckink](http://parksandreckink.livejournal.com/2375.html?thread=1132615#t1132615) way back in May and it had so much plot that an anon suggested I write it. So I did. Yikes.
> 
> Funny, I have been working on this for so long, I kind of feel that this actually happened on the show. And I'm like, _Remember that episode when Leslie came home kind of drunk and she told Ben she wanted him to..._ Oh wait. Never mind.

For Ben, it was the beginning of a laid-back, non-stressful evening at home. He had the house to himself, truly a treat lately, what with the campaign craziness and well, just having April and Andy as roommates in general. But tonight, there were no envelopes to stuff, Andy was at a Mouse Rat gig in Bedford, Champion was sleeping on the couch next to him, and April was...not home. Probably at the gig? He did not care. 

And although he kind of wished Leslie was staying in with him tonight, she was over at Ann's for the evening, having some wine and probably getting a little drunk with her best friend--which was completely fine. Because after the Buddy Wood interview fiasco, he was trying to curb his recent stress-ball tendencies. And blowing off steam was perfectly fine. 

_In moderation._

Whatever. He was trying.

So, instead of spending a Friday night wound up tighter than, well, Campaign Manager Ben Wyatt on a Friday night, he was going to lay on the couch in sweat pants and his Letters to Cleo t-shirt, eat popcorn for dinner (along with a salad--without being mocked by either Leslie or his roommates), go through a backlog of DVR'd shows, and then maybe start reading Leslie's copy of, _The Woman Behind the New Deal: The Life of Frances Perkins, FDR's Secretary of Labor and His Moral Conscience_. She wanted to talk to him about the book and he'd been meaning to dig into it for the last couple of weeks, ever since she had put it in his hands--he just hadn't found the time yet. 

Plus, Leslie was going to come back here after Ann's and since they'd been together, he's discovered that drunk Leslie was _usually_ either really horny or really sleepy--which either way was a win for him.

Ben was three Homeland episodes, a spinach salad, bowl of popcorn, and two and a half beers into his plan for the evening when he heard Leslie making a racket while letting herself in with her key and then closing the door noisily behind her. 

He sat up hit the pause button. "Hey, you're here earlier than I was expecting."

She smiled. "Donna and April were there too, but then everyone kind of got tired or left. Party poopers," she complained, sounding fairly un-drunk, right before she tripped over a box of tennis balls and old shoes that Andy left by the door that morning. She started walking to his room, dropping her purse sloppily on a chair on the way. 

Okay, she was a little drunk. He turned off the TV and followed. 

Once in his room with the door closed, he helped her off with her blazer after she got her arm caught in one of its sleeves. "Well, it seems like you had some fun. Easy there," he smirked. "You didn't drive here, right?" 

She laughed. "Thanks. That blazer is dangerous. Like a trap. Tarp. No, trap. And, no, no, of course not about the driving. We called a cab from Ann's. Hey! I need to tell you something. Ask you something, really." She poked him lightly in the chest. "Hey Ben, I want to do something with you. And I think you'll like it."

Ben started laughing, he couldn't help himself, really. After a few drinks (before the sleepy or horny kicked in), she tended towards adorably cute and usually very amusing. Well, unless she was trying to do an interview with the number one morning show in Indianapolis or anger-dancing with Jean-Ralphio. But tonight, she was just smiling at him and trying to get her clothes off. So, yes, super cute. 

He got himself ready for an onslaught of new food combinations that she might want to make for dinner tomorrow, while she continued her attempt to disrobe. 

"Tell me what you want to do," he answered, then held a hand for her to grip and steady herself while kicking off her heels and making an attempt to get her pants undone. 

Ben was just about to help with that when she made progress with her trouser's zipper and soon those were on the floor. She fell back on his bed in just her blouse and a pair of black and white polka dot boy-shorts-style panties that were hugging the curves of her hips in very distracting, very amazing ways. 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her. "Ben. And this is me talking to boyfriend-Ben and not campaign manager-Ben." 

He appreciated her trying to keep their professional and personal relationships, not exactly separate, but slightly distinct. It was another thing they'd been working on lately. 

Leslie continued, "So, there's this thing. We should do it. If you want to. I mean, we don't have to, but we should try it. Maybe? And if I like it, Ben, we could do other things too." She then stage whispered, "Sex things."

"Oh?" This topic just got a whole lot more interesting. Much better than the 'whipped cream as a pasta sauce' that he was expecting her to discuss. 

Ben grinned. "What's this sex thing you want to try? And that's me asking as your boyfriend." 

He braced himself for what historical figure he was going to have to try and work on an impersonation for...and that's when she started giggling. The specific, distinctive kind of giggling that normally only escaped her lips when she was discussing Vice President Biden. 

Ben started to get a little worried. "Uh, babe?"

"Right. Okay, so Ben, I think you should do things..." She leaned in close. "With my butt." And with that she started making her weird, cute little giggle again. Then she stopped abruptly and stared at him. "Would you be interested in that?"

Okay--he honestly did not expect that but yes, of course he was fairly interested in that. Even so, he ran a hand through his hair before repeating, "I should do things with your...uh. Wait. What?" He just wanted to make sure he clearly understood the situation before commenting.

"Well, you could, I mean, right? There are toys and...we'd use lube...and then you could do that and then also we could have sex-sex. Because there'd be something in both places. That's supposed to feel really intense. It's called double penetration. At least that's one way to do it. Kind of a way to test it out. Did you know about that?" She winked at him--at least Ben thought it was a wink. 

He couldn't help but smile as he asked, "Are you winking at me? But, yeah. I knew that--and you want to...?"

She grinned back and nodded. "And also, I mean, if I like that, maybe we could try having sex back there. You know, with your cock. In my ass. But first we'd have to try the other thing, to make sure I liked stuff back there. Do you want to? Try that with me? Plus, Ben, you totally should have mentioned that if you knew about it. You're so secretive. Stop holding out on me with all the awesome sex tricks."

"I'm not..." Ben stopped and made a face, as if a camera was in his bedroom documenting his incredulous expression.

Also, honestly, he still wasn't quite used to how Leslie could be so alternately naive and forward at the same time. This quirk of hers seriously blew his mind. He also had the thought, and not for the first time, that he'd very happily spend the rest of his life being surprised by and completely blown away by Leslie Knope. 

"Um, yes, we could...do that. Yes. Definitely. Uh-huh," he leaned in for a kiss, not quite believing how lucky he was. But good lord, what was she drinking this evening? Did they break into a leftover bottle of snakejuice? 

Leslie pulled back after a few seconds of his lips, warm and soft against hers. "Ha! She was right. She said you'd be into that!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait. What? She? Who said I'd be into that? Ann?"

"No, Donna."

Ben stood up quickly from the bed and stared at Leslie. "Donna? Donna said I'd be into anal? But...wait, you two were talking about me and...sex?"

She giggled again. "Well, not specifically." She looked like she was reconsidering that statement, "Okay, kind of specifically. But really, guys in general. But since you're my guy, I guess it was you specifically. We were talking about doing things back there and I said I wasn't sure you'd want to do that and she started laughing and said..." 

Leslie stopped here and made a fairly convincing Donna expression before continuing, " _Yeah, your boy will be into that. The nice ones are usually just too shy to bring it up_."

"And then we ordered some things online--from a female-positive sex store, of course. It'll probably be here in a few days. I got lube too. Oh, and also some fuzzy red handcuffs, not that I don't like using your ties, but...these are fuzzy and red, Ben. And a new vibrator. Because it was sparkly. Also, if I'm buying a butt plug, lube, and fuzzy handcuffs, I might as well buy a sparkly vibrator too. It's just good financial sense." She pulled her bra off through her sleeve and snuggled down into the covers, giving him a self-satisfied grin. 

"Leslie, no. If you already have a vibrator, it's not really good financial sense to buy another one. But, we can come back to that. I'd rather talk about you, Donna, April, and Ann sitting around and discussing our...bedroom activities? And then ordering sex toys?" Were these questions or statements? He wasn't even sure because Ben was starting to feel a little stress-ball action forming in the pit of his stomach. 

He sat back down on the bed. Should he stand back up? Are his shoes off? He should take them off. He looked down and was relieved to see he was just wearing socks. 

Ben suddenly wished he could just rewind this whole conversation back a few minutes and just stop right when Leslie first said what she wanted them to do. Because that was super awesome. This was just...well, still super awesome but the new information also made him feel like he was also about to have an aneurism. 

"Well," she yawned, "Ann fell asleep and April left after only a hour or so, something about Ann's house being boring and wanting to go see Mouse Rat's gig, so it was really just me and Donna. And we talked about her sex life too, so it wasn't all about me. Plus, we made margaritas." Leslie patted his arm for emphasis. "So, it's okay."

"But Donna's going to know that we're...oh god."

"Ben, it's no big deal. Besides, I think all of our friends know we have, what did you call it? Oh, right, bedroom activities. Although we also have kitchen activities. And bathroom--"

"Yeah, okay. But not specific details. And not kinky stuff."

She started making a face.

"Leslie? Wait. Who knows details?"

"No one! Of course not. I wouldn't tell anyone...why would you think I'd...that's private! Maybe you're the one telling people our details! Well, okay, Ann, knows stuff of course. I mean not everything, but some things. Most things." She looked at him, incredulous. "Ben, you can't expect me not to brag about how good you are at...the details. Like using your tongue. I mean seriously. And all the sex in general, really. That's just not a secret I can keep from my best friend!" 

After that passionate response, she then gave him a sleepy smile and he couldn't help but smile back at her just a little. Maybe he even felt his shoulders un-knot just a bit. Women talk to each other about sex. He knew that. But this was kind of a work-type situation too, and she was in the middle of a campaign, and they'd already had a sex scandal, so there was that. But, Donna seemed...somewhat shrewd when it came to personal matters. And Ann knowing things about his and Leslie's sex life wasn't a complete surprise--although, he wished maybe he didn't know that for sure.

But Leslie wanted him to...do that thing with her (and possibly more). Maybe this would be okay. It took him a second to realize that she was still talking.

"And, well, Ron knows about Eleanor Roosevelt and Ruth Bader Ginsberg, of course, but that was entirely your fault. Or rather, your butt's fault," she gave him a wistful look. "It's probably the only thing that your butt's ever done that I've been disappointed in. But, Donna can be discreet." 

He sighed. Then nodded, starting to relax a bit more. But then Leslie continued, "It's not like I was sitting there having a discussion with April about you and I doing kinky butt things." She paused again. "Hmmmm, at least I think April had left before we made the margaritas."

Ben could feel his eyes widening and well, so much for his shoulders unknotting. "Oh my god," he stood up and then sat back down quickly and put his head in his hands. "She's my roommate. She lives here. She's never going to let go of that. Oh my god, what if she tells Orin?" He was really unnerved by Orin. 

"We can't do this here if April might have heard about it." He continued, looking up at her and grabbing her hands, "Leslie, you're going to have to clean your house, because we can't do this here. Maybe, I should move too."

"Ben. Sweet, sweet, dorky Ben." She put a finger up to his lips. "Shhhhh. Babe, I was just messing with you. That was kind of mean. I'm sorry. It was just me and Donna. And the margaritas. I promise. It's no big deal. Donna is not going to tease you, or tell anyone, or even mention it ever. You don't have to move and, more importantly, I don't have to clean my house. Now, I think you should get in this bed with me right now and cuddle me to sleep. I'm going to take a nap and then go wash my face."

He was still freaked out, but it was so hard to not do exactly what Leslie wanted when she was being so sleepily adorable and wanted to cuddle. And also, she had just unbuttoned her shirt and taken that off, so now she was just wearing her panties and was holding the covers out for him--so he really had no choice but to strip down to his boxers, slide in next to her, and cuddle.

"The butt plug is purple. It's kind of cute," she whispered in his ear, before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning, sleepy-head."

When Leslie opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Ben standing there, smiling at her, cup of coffee in hand. It was kind of an amused smile, the sort of a smile that said he thought he had the upper hand on something. 

Was it because he was up and out of bed before she was? That hardly ever happened.

He was clearly only a few minutes out of the shower, with his hair still a bit wet, wearing jeans and a t-shirt--no shoes or socks. She thought his morning toes were really cute. Really, it was a little difficult to concentrate because she was still shaking a strange dream from her head. The details were fuzzy but she was eating raspberry jelly-filled donuts with a deer family that only spoke Dutch. Hmmm, she could really go for a donut--or maybe a huge apple pancake? 

And then Ben started talking before she could do much other than take in his appearance briefly, contemplate sharing breakfast pastries with foreign wildlife, and stretch.

"So. Look. Before you say anything, I want to go first--you were a little drunk last night and I don't want you to feel any pressure to do anything that you may have mentioned last night, under the influence. If for instance, now in the bright, harsh light of morning, you want to reconsider...anything. That's completely okay."

She let his words wash over her, and it took a few seconds before she remembered. And then--Oh! That's right. _That._

And while she thought it was very sweet he was giving her an out and that certainly explained his _I-think-you-might-regret-something_ amusement this morning, it really wasn't necessary because, yep, that still sounded like a great idea. 

Also it was really sexy and kind of ( _really, really_ ) dirty and the thought of Ben doing something sexy and really, really dirty to her made her feel all shuddery and tingly. Even this morning when she was just a bit hung over. 

"No. I still want to, Ben. Don't you?" She sat up, the sheet falling to her waist. But instead of giving him an eyeful of her naked breasts, she was covered up. Sometime during the night she must have put on one of Ben's t-shirts, although she didn't remember that at all. 

"I really do," he grinned at her and sat down on the bed next to her. "I am completely on board with that. I just wanted to make sure you were still interested. It's easy to get a little carried away after some margaritas--"

"Especially if Donna's involved," she added and laughed.

He smiled. "Sure. Donna's involvement can add an extra element of danger to any situation." 

"You sound like you're less panicked this morning. Good."

"Well, I had the whole night to freak out about it. And while I'm still a little weirded out that she knows about...that, I think I can deal with it. I'm going to just try to pretend she wasn't involved at all."

"Actually I got the idea from Tom," she said, before thinking that through enough. Crap on a crouton, and just when he was sounding more relaxed.

Ben stared at her like he couldn't quite believe what he had just heard. "Jesus, Leslie. Are you serious?"

"Calm down, Tom and I didn't talk about...that! Eww, Ben. I meant the NYMPHO pants. Remember? Last week with all the clothes from Lady Place? Tom said NYMPHO on the butt had other implications and so last night, for some reason, I started thinking about that and--"

"Um, I'm no expert, but I think that reason may have been tequila," he interrupted.

"Fair point. Anyway, then Donna and I started talking about...the implications of having a pair of pants with NYMPHO on the butt." She watched him chuckle a little in what she assumed was relief. 

She continued. "So Donna knows I'm curious about that and she told me some things. So what? Would it make you feel better if I told you that I know sex stuff about her now too?"

"No!" He brought his hands up to his ears and tried to cover them. "No it doesn't. And Leslie, please don't tell me anything! I need to have conversations with her about the campaign and I can't do that if I--"

"Ben! I'm not going to tell you about it. I just said I knew stuff, not that I would share. What is said at a Girl's Night, stays at a Girl's Night."

"Right. That is, until you come home drunk and tell your boyfriend that you want him to...violate your backdoor. Then what's said at Girl's Night can kind of be figured out by third parties. So, that's already going to be strange."

She considered this. "Well, sure. Sometimes that happens, but you also get to, what was that? Violate my backdoor now. God, at least I didn't tell my campaign manager that I wanted him to do that to me. That would be awkward." 

She smirked, unable to resist adding, "Although, he is pretty cute. Do you think he'd want to do that to me too?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should get Donna's opinion?"

"Oh! That's a great idea!" She streched across him and pretended to make a grab for his phone on the bedside table, but he quickly reached for her hand before it could make contact with its target. Ben pushed her back and rolled them over so he was lying on top. Then he easily pinned her hands above her head. 

They were both laughing as he moved down to kiss her neck before saying, "This is fun. I've missed this--just hanging out together and joking around. Without worrying about polling data and media appearances." 

"Me too," she agreed, moving her head into the crook of his neck and her arms down to curl around him. Leslie bent her knee and slid her leg up around his hip.

Ben placed a kiss on her head. "I mean, I'm still worried about that stuff. I'm just not, only doing that. I am sorry I've been so wound up the last couple of weeks. And like a--wait. What was that again? Oh right, a strict MiLF."

Leslie grinned. "A CMILF. I keep telling you. I said CMILF." She answered, untangling her limbs from him and getting up, giving him a great view of her panty-clad backside as she bent over to grab his discarded sweat pants from last night and pulled them on. 

And yeah, when she picked them up from the floor, she might have bent over a little more than she needed to. 

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to brush my teeth and then I'm going to come back here and...CMILF the hell out of you. And then you're going to take me to JJ's for waffles."

"I think you mean BILF," he called out after her and then pulled his t-shirt over his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a few minutes later, Leslie was back and shutting the door behind her. Ben watched as she turned the lock at the handle, then slid the second lock's bar across it's track, into the slot. 

In the year he'd been living with April and Andy, Ben had learned a thing or two about the value of redundancy.

"Hi."

"Hi," he answered. "Come here."

When she got on the bed, Leslie made a production of crawling up his body and settling on top of him, kissing him deeply once she reached her destination.

"Mmmmm...toothpaste," Ben responded, making her smile against his lips. While she was grinning and unsuspecting, he flipped them over so he was on top, pulling her shirt up to lick and kiss at her breasts. He listened to her moans, felt her grind against his thigh and wanted nothing more than for them both to be naked. Within a few minutes he'd gotten her shirt all the way off of her, his own jeans unbuttoned and pushed down a bit, and was working on sliding the sweat pants Leslie was wearing down her hips, all while nipping at the skin near her belly button.

"Hey, I thought I was supposed to be doing things to you, my boyfriend who I'd really, really like to fuck?"

"Yeah, but I really, really like doing this to you. So my thing is first."

Soon, both the sweatpants and her panties were off and down by the end of the bed, and Ben was licking and swirling his tongue between her spread open thighs, and within seconds she was grinding into his face. He absolutely loved this. He'd always enjoyed going down on girlfriends in the past, but all of Leslie's passion and energy was simply amazing to be in the middle of--either with his tongue, his fingers, or his dick. The noises she made and the way she pressed into him, gripped at his hair, and lost all control when he ate at her, could almost make him come. 

When his fingers were wet and coated with her arousal, he got an idea. Like a really, really amazing idea--because, there was no time like the present to start experimenting with her request. 

Ben slid his index finger out, swirled it around her entrance a little, picking up even more moisture and then, slowly moved it back, all the while his tongue lapped and sucked lightly at her clit. And even though her thighs were around his head he could hear her gasp. He tentatively rubbed his finger against her tighter, smaller opening. This time he heard a breathy, "Oh." 

And he took that as permission to keep going. 

He didn't rush it or anything, just ran his finger in a lazy little circle around in back while he went down on her in front. And he swore it felt like although she's was still pushing her hips towards his mouth, and getting more erratic at that, Leslie was also pushing down a little bit, so that she was slowly taking him in too. And it was so sexy that he groaned against her folds--practically growled into her skin.

Seconds later, when her thighs started to shake and he felt her thrusting uncontrollably against his tongue and making those cute, sexy noises she makes when she came, he gently slid his finger the rest of the way in. And because it was Leslie, and this was her idea--Ben thought it was one of the hottest things he'd ever done--pushing his finger into her ass just as she was orgasming.

He nuzzled against her as she came down, kissed her thighs, breathed in her scent while she gripped his hair and started leading him up her body. 

Ben couldn't help but notice that her cheeks were just a bit flushed as she said, "Now it's time for my thing."

"Oh yeah?" 

She kissed him, pushed him onto his back, pulled his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off. Then Leslie straddled his thighs easily. 

"Yeah, the thing where you lay back and enjoy it while I do you. Unless you want me to..." Her eyes glanced down and settled on his rock hard cock, "Lady Bird Johnson you instead?"

Ben groaned. "First lady? Or second lady style?"

"How about first this time," Leslie suggested. "More pomp and circumstance."

"God, yes. That one," he managed to get out before she moved back and settled down between his quickly spread thighs, teasing just a bit before she leaned down and took his length in her wet, warm mouth, her hand firm around the base.

He had always been interested in government, of course, but since moving to Pawnee (and dating Leslie, specifically), Ben felt he was really starting to gain a much deeper understanding of American political history. 

And really, the things Lady Bird did with her tongue would make Eleanor Roosevelt blush.

***

A few days later Ben was at City Hall, talking to Chris just outside his office, when his phone vibrated. It was a text from Leslie. He expected a message about the education brief he'd left for her but what he read...was decidedly not about education.

_Operation Purple Dragon is a GO!_ 


His brow crinkled and he quickly looked up at Chris, then back to his phone. What?

"Everything alright?"

"Um, yes, yeah. I just..." He gestured to his iPhone. "Trying to decipher this text from Leslie."

_Ben?_ _That means I got the stuff I ordered. I gave it a code name. Because I felt weird about texting "the butt thing" or "anal penetration"._ 


"Good lord," he muttered under his breath. 

He needed to text back or she would keep typing things. And if she kept typing things, he would start thinking about those things. And then he would be standing in the middle of City Hall with a huge boner. 

Ben looked at Chris, "I j-just need to respond to this. Um, one minute. And then we can head to lunch." He turned quickly away towards the hallway wall and started typing.

_Okay. Sounds good._ _I'm talking with Chris. I'll get back to your later._ 


After he hit send, he immediately felt bad. He didn't want her to think he wasn't into it still or come off as brusque and dick-ish, but he also didn't want to stand outside of Chris's office and send his girlfriend dirty texts. It really was a challenge balancing campaign manager-Ben with boyfriend-Ben sometimes.

_Hi, honey. I'm looking forward to tonight. To Operation Purple Dragon. I like the code name! But I need to not think about that right now. Ok?_ _I love you._ 


Why wasn't she answering? Crap. He was about to start typing again when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Ben." 

He turned and almost dropped his phone. His phone that was open to his Message screen with texts about anal penetration. And maybe he also made a high-pitched noise (not a scream) when he spun around and was face to face with Donna. 

"Donna. Uh, Donna. Hi. Hello. What would you like?"

"Yeah. You are acting weird. I thought you were supposed to be less stressed out."

"Why--I'm not--Why would you think that?" While he spoke, his hand flew up to his forehead and he stated rubbing it in a tight little circle. 

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to be able to be at the campaign barbecue event Saturday, but I can still help with the door-to-door on Sunday." 

She started to walk away, but called out, "Relax, Wyatt," over her shoulder.

His phone buzzed again.

_Was talking w a volunteer. lol Yeah, sorry about that! See you tonight! ;-)_ _Love you too, babe_ 



	5. Chapter 5

They were in his room, both door locks firmly in place--plus, it seemed the stars had all aligned and this was the night that Andy and April were in Indianapolis seeing a band. Their make out session had progressed steadily to the point where Ben was only in his boxers and she was just in a pair of bright red panties. 

Leslie had reached for the plug from its spot on the bed, about to hand it to Ben, when it occurred to her to really look at it. That was a couple of minutes ago and now they were both sitting up on the edge of his bed, while she stared down at it.

"Okay. This is bigger than it looked online. I know I ordered a small, friendly one. Ben, is this small? I'm not sure it's as cute anymore."

"Well, it's not _that much_ bigger than my finger, just shaped a little differently." He studied it. "But it's definitely smaller than my--"

"True, but..." She continued to look at it skeptically. "This might be a tight fit. Oh my god. Wait. What if it gets stuck? And I have to go to the emergency room and Ann has to...She's always removing things from people's butts. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. What if--"

"Okay. Leslie, it's fine. It's still cute. Take a deep breath." She did. "It's not going to get stuck. See," he rotated the plug, "there's a base here so it can't get, uh, put in that far."

He put the toy down on the bed. 

"What's the rule?" Ben asked, gently rubbing her shoulders.

"Count back from 1000 by sevens and think of warm brownies? No wait. That's not it. That's completely wrong for this situation. It's--oh, we don't have to do anything if I want to change my mind and I can tell you to stop if I don't like it."

"Exactly. If you decide you don't like it, we'll stop. This is...I mean, uh, I'm really happy with the...regular place. This is like a special, unexpected treat. A bonus...hole." 

She quirked an eyebrow and gave him a look. He took her hand in his and finished with, "Anyway, look, I am completely okay stopping. At any time. Or not taking this concept any further down the road, in the future."

"But you still want to try this?"

"I still want to try this, but only if you really want to try this."

She glanced at him and then at the purple butt plug lying innocently on the bed, a few inches away, then back to Ben. 

This was stupid. This was her idea. This wasn't even full-on anal sex. This was training wheel anal sex. This was teeny-tiny, baby-step anal sex, with someone she loved and trusted. She rolled her eyes at herself for being so wishy-washy all of a sudden. Damn it, she was Leslie Knope and she was going to be elected to the Pawnee City Council in a few months and right now--right _fucking_ now--she was going to do some hot and dirty _back there stuff_ with her sexy elf king of a boyfriend/campaign manager.

"I want to try this. God. _Let'sjustdothis._ Ugh. You're killing me. Stop being so sweet and patient and just...violate me already."

He didn't try to hide his amusement at all this time. "Oh yeah? Getting a little anxious for Operation Purple Dragon, are we?" 

He started kissing her neck. Ben moved his hand down to cup a breast teasingly, before rubbing his thumb back and forth across her nipple, making her shiver. 

Ben's mouth moved up to her ear and he sucked her lobe into his mouth, before whispering, "Lay down on your stomach, Leslie." She did, burying her face in his pillow. It smelled like him and she breathed his scent in deeply.

His hands started exploring her back, the curves of her shoulders, the sides of her breasts. He moved down to cup her ass cheeks, and then slowly pulled her panties down her legs and off her feet. And seriously, she thought he might just end her one day with his slow, methodical, amazing touches. 

His hands wandered back up, fingers skimming the skin of her inner thighs. Just as she spread her legs apart a bit more, trying to give him better access, he moved his hands back up over her bottom, tickling, rubbing, touching. 

"I know how you feel about my butt, but I just want to say that I'm very fond of yours as well." For emphasis, he gave it a light squeeze, before sliding his hand back over her skin. "It's so round and soft. And cute."

Then his hands were gone and she could hear him doing something. Was he getting the lube open? Just when she was getting a little nervous and about to turn her head to try and see what he was doing, she felt his finger, working between her cheeks, rubbing gently, tantalizingly slowly, teasing her like he did the other morning. Only this time, his finger was much slicker and more slippery and when he spread her apart so that she was fully exposed to him, she couldn't help but gasp. And moan. And kind of push her ass up a little. 

"Is this okay?"

She lifted her head up to answer. "Yes. But I kind of can't believe that you're staring at my...butthole right now." 

Leslie giggled nervously and heard him start to chuckle a little behind her. She hid her face back in the pillow, all the while rocking her hips against the bed, smelling his scent in the pillowcase's fabric, and pushing herself even more against his warm hands and slick finger. 

Finally, her curiosity got the better of any embarrassment she felt. She turned her head sideways against his pillow. 

"What does it look like? Does it look like a rosebud? I read it's sometimes described as a rosebud. Not mine, specifically, because, you're really the first person to take an up close look at it, but you know, in general."

She waited while Ben considered her question. "Kind of, yeah. It does. And if you weren't all lubed up right now, the kiss-monster would totally attack your cute little rosebud." 

He started fingering her slowly, sliding in and out, going a little deeper each pass. 

"Jesus, Ben," she moaned, still muffled slightly by the pillow, kind of not believing how turned on she was by the idea of his lips and tongue... _there_. God, she loved it so much when he was needlessly disgusting. He spread her cheeks apart again and started teasing the lubed-up tip of the plug against her now-slick opening and...fuck. She couldn't suppress a shudder.

"Talk to me. Are you doing okay?"

"Yes. Yes. Okay. It feels good. Like your finger did."

"Good. God, you are so sexy Leslie. I'm going to put this in you and then I'm going to put my cock in you and you're going to feel it everywhere. Just try to relax." 

She whimpered. The only thing better than needlessly disgusting Ben, was dirty-talking Ben telling her what he was going to do to her--and then doing it. 

He slowly slid it in a little, then stopped, letting her get used to it. "Can you get up on your knees, babe?"

She raised herself up, but kept her elbows and upper body on the bed, so her ass was up high for him. She heard him groan behind her. 

"You're so wet. I love it when you show me just how wet you are. Okay, this is the biggest part of it. Tell me if you want me to stop."

Leslie felt it slide in a bit more. It didn't hurt at all, but it was a weird pressure and she tried to make herself relax, stretched a hand down between her legs, and started lazily fingering her clit. Oh, god, okay, that helped. She moaned. In fact, the whole combination of sensations felt pretty amazing. Why hadn't they tried this before? 

Ben kept gently pushing the plug and it was sliding in even easier now. She could hear him suck in a sharp breath. "Oh fuck, Leslie. Yes, do that. Touch yourself." 

Then his fingers gripped her hips, tugged her back slightly, and his mouth was kissing a wet trail up the back of her thigh.

"Wait. Is it all--?"

"Yes. The dragon is in the tunnel," he confirmed, his voice trailing off.

She started to laugh...but then his hands were gripping both thighs and his tongue was working it's way towards her center. And... _oh_. 

Leslie brought her hand back up so both forearms were resting on the bed again. Every so often his nose would push against the base of the plug, sending a jolt through her. 

"Ben, please. Just god, grab my hips and get in me. Please? Fuck." 

He kept pushing his tongue forward and hitting her clit, then back to her opening and while it felt so, so good, sometimes she got too sensitive and couldn't come twice right in a row. And if she came now from his tongue, she might not be able to again in a few minutes. Normally that wasn't a huge deal, but she really wanted to have an orgasm while both Ben and the plug were buried inside her. 

"Bennnnnn..." she started to whine, almost beg, but then he was gripping her hips and slipping slowly, wonderfully deep inside her from behind. 

"Okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Yes. Oh," she managed to get out.

"I should go slow at first maybe?"

"Oh. Yeah. Mmmmm."

"Have you been reduced to one syllable words?"

"Uh-huh."

He laughed lightly and continued to press into her slowly, then started to speed up a little as she pushed back against him, and god, it felt really good. Amazingly good--the way he was filling her to the hilt, while also pushing against the plug with each thrust. And that's when Leslie decided to begin phase two: _Operation Sparkle and Awe_.

She reached for her new vibrator where she very sneakily put it under his pillow earlier. This brilliant plan solved two issues. One, she'd definitely come and two, if she used her vibrator, Ben didn't have to worry about trying to remember to use a different finger to touch her clit. And he could keep grabbing her by the hips while he thrusted into her, because _fuck_ , she seriously loved the way that felt.

She twisted it on and slid it down and between her legs. She gasped at the sensation. So did Ben.

"Oh my god," he panted out. "What's happening?"

"My vibrator."

"Fuck, I can feel that." His words quickly dissolved into a string of curses, before he asked, "This okay still?"

"Mmmmmm...yes, god." She couldn't believe how fast she was going to come. "Ben. Harder."

He didn't respond verbally but his hips sped up, his grip tightened, and she could feel his balls slapping against her, his gasps and grunts while he started to pound her. While she rubbed the vibrator against herself, Leslie started pushing her hips down into it, and it felt like she was being pulled in all kinds of directions - back, down, and sideways. Both of her openings stretched and filled, her clit vibrated, her whole body tensed and was building up with pleasure. And then she was coming--so hard she thought she might black out. Seconds later it seemed, Ben was right behind her, yelling out (he was usually kind of quiet when he came), fingers digging into her skin, shuddering, filling her up.

***

"Am I dead? I think I might be dead," he mumbled into the back of her neck. After cleaning up briefly, they had ended up back on his bed, Ben curled around her.

"In case you were wondering, that was my new sparkly _travel_ vibrator. Or specifically, the one I will be keeping here. For those occasions that require...vibrating," Leslie answered and she was kind of disappointed he couldn't see the well-earned, self-satisfied expression on her face.

"Okay, that's a pretty great idea," he agreed, pulling some stands of her hair out of the way so he could kiss her neck.

"I think the term you're looking for is _good financial sense_. As in--wow, you're right, babe, a second vibrator makes a whole lot of good financial sense."

"You really want to rub my face in this, don't you?"

"I really kind of do," Leslie confirmed.

"Hmmmm...Okay, I can accept that. So, did you like it?" His hand was lightly stroking her hip while he spoke, moving slowly and gently over the same spot he was gripping onto so tightly earlier.

"Being right?" she asked, as she turned around to face him. She nodded. "Yes."

Ben rolled his eyes. "No. That's not what I meant."

"Oh, did I like you doing...?"

Ben nodded.

"That was okay, I guess," she grinned. "Definitely not terrible. We could probably try some other...things back there."

"Mmmmm, I like things," he answered. "And coincidence--I like _back there_ too."

She laughed. "I'll just have to make a binder first. You know, with some research and notes, maybe a diagram or two? Oh! And maybe a new code name?" 

He smiled. "Let's just please not call it Operation Pink Dra--" But before Ben could even finish his sentence, Leslie moved in closer and kissed him thoroughly.


End file.
